The present invention relates to a speaker that has a unique diaphragm.
There are several types of speakers that have been heretofore used including a moving coil type speaker, but a diaphragm is provided as one element thereof in any case.
The diaphragm which has been used so far is composed of what is called a rigid body formed with nonelastic material such as paper into a cone shape.
In a diaphragm made of a rigid body as described above, a shearing phenomenon is presented between the air contacting the diaphragm directly and the air existing in the peripheral end area of the diaphragm when the diaphragm vibrates. As a result, the air in front and the air in the rear of the diaphragm interfere (negates) with each other, and this phenomenon becomes remarkable particularly in the bass region. Accordingly, the speaker is generally housed in a housing in order to suppress such a phenomenon to a certain extent, but it is still impossible to suppress such a phenomenon completely, thus deteriorating the tone quality.